prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC26
Pipopapo♪ The Fairy Tones' big adventure-nya ♪ is the 26th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Mephisto is angry that Ellen betrayed Mephisto, and in the other side he doesn't have any notes and Trio the Minor don't pay attention to Mephisto. When Mephisto sees Falsetto, Bassdrum and Baritone playing in the beach, Mephisto becomes angry and he uses evil noise to power up Trio the Minor and makes them find the cures and get the notes. In the other side Hibiki was sleeping and the Fairy Tones wake Hibiki up to find notes, when Hummy wakes up they all go in the forest to find notes. While Kanade, Ellen and Hibiki and with the fairy tones are trying to find notes and Trio the Minor are doing the same thing. Trio the Minor find a note they find more and more while in the other side, Hibiki and the others didn't find anything. When a blue ball hits Hummy, Hummy forgets that there were people and talks, the boys gets suprised that the cat talked and they chase Hummy, but than Hummy and the others go away. While finding notes the fairy tone, Lary findes a note, Baritone kidnapps Lary and leaves. When Kanade says to have a break everyone goes and the fairy tones but Rery which was the last gets kidnapped. While Kanade and Hibiki with Ellen and Hummy drink water, the fairy tones are counting how much fairy tones are there, Dory freaks out, because there are missing two. After Baritone comes with Lary and Rery, every fairy tone runs, but Dory gets captured. While Trio the Minor are choosing the leader, Baritone gets the leading part. When Bassdrum is running to capture Sory, he falls down and sees, Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen, after Falsetto and Baritone comes too. After Baritone sees a note and he summons a Negatone. When the fairy tones try to save Lary, Rery and Dory, Tiry gets captured and leaving Tiry be in pain, but Tiry gets all right and says to Rery, Dory and Lary to go and transform with the precures. After Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen transform into precures. Trio the Minor are angry and make Tiry really bad, after Hummy comes and scares Falsetto and Hummy and the fairy tones save Tiry. After, the cures are fighting the negatone but it was harder than the other negatones. The negatone made the cures fly away. Than Trio the Minor were singing and making the negatone have more power, the precures were tired, after Sory comes and tells Cure Beat to use Sory's power. After all the precures got more power, but the negatone was really strong but after Trio the Minor wanted to finish the precures, but after Cure Beat come and does Beat Barrier, and leaves Baritone suprised and the cures too. After the cures do Music Rondo and defeat the negatone. After Trio the Minor say that they have gathered more notes and leaving the cures sad and angry. Than the cures turn into normal and they say that they will gather more notes, Hibiki shouts and says that the melody of sorrow will never be complete, than in Hibiki's ear, Hibiki listens something which make Hibiki suprised, than all play tag. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes